Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress was Count Dooku's Sith assassin and apprentice and became a bounty hunter. Asajj Ventress serves as the secondary antagonist of the 2008 film, Star Wars The Clone Wars, and the secondary, later tertiary antagonist in the series. She sometimes serves as the anti-hero in some episodes. Biography Personality and traits As a child she was kind and caring, but became dark and brooding after the death of her master, Ky Narec. Giving into rage and resentment, she subsequently spiraled into darkness.3 Known to be quick to anger, Ventress could easily be infuriated, such as when her formidable lightsaber skills were described to her as those of an amateur by Luminara Unduli.10 Despite her quick temper, she was very cunning and swift, allowing her to outsmart most foes.12 Ventress could also be vindictive and inconsiderate. After being betrayed, abandoned and nearly killed by Dooku, Ventress desired to kill him and went to the Nightsisters to find a way to defeat her former Master.3 She recruited Savage Opress and treated him like a slave which ultimately caused him to turn against her.628 After becoming a bounty hunter, her attitude had softened somewhat, as seen when she allowed Pluma Sodi to return to her people.5 Likewise, she had lost interest in killing some of her former enemies, including Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano. In fact, she rescued Kenobi from Darth Maul and Oppress, more interested in the latter's bounty reward than her previous enmity with the Jedi Master.27 On the other hand, she helped Tano, as she empathized with the Padawan's situation, likening it to her own with Count Dooku.2930 She also incapacitated a group of clones without seriously harming any of them, and implied that not killing people was her new modus operandi.30 To highlight her misunderstood status, she used a snake as the icon on her bounty hunter armor; they are thought to be evil, even when they are not.35 Near the end of the war, as she traveled with Quinlan Vos to assassinate Count Dooku, her more compassionate and trusting side was even more strengthened - to the point of her developing a romantic attraction to him. In the end, she sacrificed herself to save Vos who was influenced by the dark side, fully redeeming herself into the light. Powers and abilities Force abilities Though noted for her skill in physical combat, Ventress was by no means lacking in Force strength. Darth Sidious himself noted that she was powerful, and feared that Count Dooku would use her to help overthrow him as Dark Lord of the Sith.3 Ventress displayed a great deal of aptitude with Force-enhanced jumps, frequently doing so during her duels. She was also skilled with telekinesis, as witnessed when she lifted Captain Rex in the air, while simultaneously choking him. Later, the assassin proved herself capable of Force choking and telekinetically levitating Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi , both of whom were very powerful Jedi, at the same time. Ventress demonstrated an aptitude for using mind tricks, though Rex was able to avoid her influence when contacting Skywalker.4 Lightsaber prowers Asajj Ventress was a master of Jar'Kai, a style she acquired after the death of her first master, Ky Narec , taking up his lightsaber alongside her own.3 Under the tutelage of Count Dooku, Ventress developed a fighting style very similar to that of her master. However, her technique still was not without its flaws; notably her version was criticized by a temporarily-blinded Luminara Unduli as being "unrefined," "amateurish," and "sloppy."10 By the time of their duel, Ventress had already developed a physical strength to hold up simultaneous bladelocks with multiple duelists at a time, and Ahsoka Tano recognized her as "too powerful for any one Jedi to fight alone."10 She was even able to contend with Grievous , as she gained the upper hand and cut one of his robotic arms in a lightsaber duel.25 Hunting skill Ventress also displayed considerable skill in unarmed combat, notably being able to easily fight a group of Nightbrothers when she was looking for a suitable servant on Dathomir.6 Her hand-to-hand combat skills were later displayed when she fought Savage Opress and Darth Maul alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi, dodging Opress's aggressive blows and striking back with a flurry of punches and kicks until Kenobi returned her lightsaber to her. Trivia *Asajj Ventress will become Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series). *Asajj Ventress will become Team Griffin/Eeveelution's enemy in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series). *Asajj Ventress will become Team Chugger's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series). Gallery Asajj Ventress yellow lightsaber.png NarecAsajj.png NarecDeath-Ns.jpg Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Nightsisters Category:Aliens Category:Lightsabermen Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Disney characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Sith Assassians Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes